theowlhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Covention/Plot
Luz, Eda and King are in the market selling human treasures only to realize there are no customers and no other stands around. They soon find out why when Willow and Gus show up with a poster for the Annual Covention where witches get to see all the types of covens before they get placed into one. There is also going to be a mystery guest attending. Luz thinks that looks exciting. She asks Eda if they can go and she says no. She considers covens as a way depriving everyone of their magical independence for a "crooked system". Luz again urges Eda to go, but she firmly stands her ground. However, she reluctantly gives in when Luz and King torment her with reading out loud the "flowery and awful" tales of The Good Witch Azura. Since Eda is a wanted criminal, she has to wear a cowl to keep a low profile. At the covention, there are all sorts of covens that witches can join. Luz learns from Eda that she never joined a coven because witches have their magic restricted to the specific coven they join. Since she is covenless she can do every kind of magic. They eventually stumble upon the Emperor's Coven, which happens to be the most popular. Witches who join this coven become elite forces handpicked to help usher in a new age of controlled magic. Unlike the other covens, members of the Emperor's Coven have access to all forms of magic. However, the only best can ascend these ranks. During covention, Eda discovers that the mystery guest is no other than her sister, Lilith, who happens to be leader of the Emperor's Coven. She despises everything her sister stands for, and after a while of watching her go on about her goal enforcing the Emperor's will she decides to go home. Exiting the theatre, Luz bumps into Amity. She tries to be friendly and apologize for what happened before, by Amity gives her the cold shoulder. She blames her for getting her into trouble with Principal Bump. She even tells Luz that humans cannot be a witch and bullies King by squashing his cupcake. This makes Luz so mad that she challenges Amity to a Witches Duel, which she gladly accepts. If Luz wins Amity must apologize to King and admit that humans can be witches. But if Amity wins, Luz not only has to tell the covention that she is not a witch but she has to stop training forever. The two witches seal their agreements with an everlasting oath and promise to meet back inside the theatre in one hour. Soon, Luz begins to start having doubts about her duel against Amity. Meanwhile, Eda crosses paths with her sister. Soon a conflicting reunion arises. Lilith does not hesitate to criticize Eda's life choices of being covernless and a fugitive while she is mentoring the next generation of powerful witches. Eda tells Lilith about her own student and bets she is better than her own students. Just then, a worried Luz shows up to inform Eda about her challenge with Amity, and she does not know what to do. Since Amity is one of Lilith's top students, Lilith sees this as an opportunity to prove how much of a failure her sister is. Since Eda had not taught Luz many spells, she improvises with a cunning plan. Gathered in the Emperor's Coven theatre, it is time for the Witches' Duel between Luz and Amity. To help Luz, Eda had secretly placed magic traps all over the arena. All she has to do is get Amity to step on them and will look like Luz is performing magic. The Witches' Duel begins. Amity summons an enormous Abomination to attack Luz. She runs and cowers, but with Eda's traps she stands for a fighting chance. All goes well and no one, except Amity, suspects a thing until King accidentally gives away a trap when he falls into the arena. Luz and Eda had been exposed of cheating, but it later turns out so have Lilith and Amity. Lilith secretly placed a power glyph of the back of Amity's neck without her knowledge, boosting her powers. Amity is distraught that her reputation is once again ruined. So, she runs away while Luz chases after her. Eda goes on childishly mocking Lilith for cheating, making her even madder. She finally snaps and battles Eda in an intense Witches' Duel. Both witches are equally matched as they cast aggressive spells that causes everyone to flee the theatre. Despite everything Eda throws at Lilith, she beats her. Lilith prepares to finish her off, only for Eda to plea for mercy. She goes on telling her how worse the curse on her has become, and is afraid she will not be able to handle it for long. She says she just wanted to see her sister for possibly the last time. Lilith is touched by this and admits she was delighted to see her after so many years. However, the whole thing is an act to distract Lilith and bury Eda in time to escape. Meanwhile, Luz finds Amity crouching in the corners, wanting to be left alone. Luz tries to apologize but Amity does not want to hear it. She worked hard and long all her life to have a future in the Emperor's Coven, only to be made a fool of herself because of Luz. She demands her to confess that he is not a witch, which she does. But then she casts the light spell. showing her that she too is training hard to become one. Amity is amazed. Luz explains that since she cannot do magic naturally like her she had to improvise. After reaching an understanding with her, Amity calls off the blinding circle to let her continue learning magic. Luz reunited with Eda and King. On the way out, Luz asks Eda if she will ever become a true witch. Eda cannot say for sure, but tells her that she has got to be her own witch just like her. Meanwhile, Lilith receives a call from Kikimora, Emperor's assistant. She is unimpressed with her actions at the covention, and reminds her that she needs to focus in order to receive her reward. Lilith promises that she will. Category:A to Z Category:C Category:Plots Category:Episode Plots Category:Season 1